Inuart
Inuart was childhood friends with Caim and once betrothed to Furiae. Personality Inuart is a very simple man: he loves Furiae and would do anything for her. He is jealous of Caim, for both his strength and for being the object of his sister's affection, but he still thinks of him as a friend. He is very sentimental and holds the people near to him precious. Inuart has a tendency to be hopelessly optimistic. As a bard, he restates the obvious in loud and melodramatic fashions. As he is not a warrior, Inuart is lacking in strength; had he not the ability to compare himself with Caim, he would likely be an ordinary soldier. Inuart is well aware of this failing and has decided that only by running away can he ensure the protection of his love. When Furiae passes on, Inuart enjoys her unresisting body. History Inuart grew up with Caim and they were close friends. Before the war, Inuart was betrothed to Furiae. The betrothal was broken five years previous, when Furiae became the goddess. Embittered by his fate, Inuart stayed by her side and sang soothing songs. However, Inuart noticed the desire in Furiae's eyes, the love that she felt for Caim and her bard. Inuart slowly grew jealous of his close friend. As a bard, the only use he had left was singing at Furiae's side. His songs were the only part of him that she truly loved. Bard and the War Inuart struggled to defend Furiae when the Imperial army invaded the castle of the goddess; a sword was at her throat despite all his efforts. It was only by sheer luck that Caim arrived to rescue the duo. Although mocking of Caim's bloodlust, Inuart talks his friend into retreating to the elf village; he goes on to happily play the siblings a song in celebration of their (and his own) victory. The elf village, however, is destroyed. Caim, hearing the voice of another pact-partner, the hierarch Verdelet, sends the couple to the desert for his protection. Not soon after they are united, the Empire attacks their small group. Verdelet, Inuart, and their troops are captured while the goddess escaped. Caim rescues Verdelet, but Inuart is not there. He was taken, instead to another prison. There, the priestess of the Cult of the Watchers slowly drives him mad. She delves inside his heart and twists his complicated emotions for the love of his life and his dearest friend; by prompting him with power, with his desires, Inuart finally shatters. He is now a puppet blinded by the power of the Empire. He makes a pact with the black dragon, and in exchange he has given song. In showing his power, Inuart attacks Caim and his Union soldiers as they settle in camp. Pushing past Caim, the red dragon, and Verdelet, Inuart claims Furiae as his own. Throwing his harp to the ground, he rides the black dragon into the sky, carrying his once-betrothed in his arms. It is not soon after that Inuart begins to go truly mad. The love of the Watchers has begun to blind him to the object of his affection, he is no longer Inuart. Though he had done this for her love, Inuart cannot even recall who this woman was. Confused, Inuart stalks off, hurdling himself into battle with Caim. Realization It is only after Inuart sees Furiae's corpse that he is awoken from his possession. His love for her proved too much for the spell cast upon him. Instead, he lunges for the high priestess, demanded answers, only to be blown back by her powers. The priestess mocks his weakness, his pitiful love, and Furiae's existence. Inuart takes her body and flees the Sky Fortress. Kissing her dead lips, he makes a decision that Furiae will live again. Caim however, interrupts his flight. Their mighty pact-beats do battle. New Breed Caim leaves Inuart after the man flew off, determined to fight the high priestess and put an end to the war. Inuart continues on to the Seeds of Resurrection. Before the seeds, his dragon, guides him, so that he and Furiae may be joined eternally. Inuart enters the seed with Furiae's corpse, and their joined existence creates a child: Nowe. Nowe inherited (and exacerbated) a few of Inuart's traits: primarily that to state, and sometimes forget, the obvious. Resurrection Caim has followed Inuart deep into the Imperial Capital. There, he was powerless to stop Inuart from placing Furiae's corpse into the seed. Yes, Furiae was reborn, but it was only the darkness at the depths of her soul: the desire to hold the world in a basin of fire. Inuart is killed. Perhaps he finally saw the truth of the woman he loved. Sleep Caim managed to fatally injure Inuart before he and his beast could fly off. Inuart manages to land safely in the Imperial City. He staggers to his love's side. Yes, he thinks, dying beside her is the greatest happiness. Madness Caim has forgone rescue of his sister while she still lives and instead harkens to the priestess's side, intent on killing her. When Seere unleashes the final blow upon his twin, the Sky Fortress begins to crumble. Furiae is at Inuart's side, deep within the heart of the fortress. With the death of Manah, Inuart has gone truly mad. The instrument of the gods, and slowly Inuart is filled with their power. Without the gods, they will be free - free to create paradise! His manic laugher is all Furiae hears as the Sky Fortress crumples around them. Images Dg-inuart1.jpg|Inuart Front dg-inuart3.jpg|Inuart Face dg-inuart4.jpg|Inuart Pact-mark Inuart Harp.png|Inuart and Harp 88-storyboardinuartdead.jpg|Inuart's Death Storyboard 86-earlyconcept.jpg|Early Concepts